


Shut Up And Dance

by corinnemaree



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dirty Dancing Fusion, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: When Jyn and her father were on vacation, Jyn never expected that she’d find herself dancing again. And never wanting to leave something she hadn’t realised she needed - Cassian.





	1. Knock Me Off Of My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak. I had to. It's crap but enjoy it.

Jyn had loved going on vacation, but when her mother died and the strain between Saw and her father - Vacations were feeling a lot more like escapes from reality. And yes, that’s their purpose, but it was frustrating, they were avoiding their problems by going away. Jyn was tired, running felt natural, but she was eager to just sit still for one moment. Now, they were driving to a vacation spot out in nature somewhere, a place where walking with parents and playing tennis with strangers was the norm. Jyn just wanted some time to herself. 

Stepping out of the car, she watched her father unpack the back of the car and she fixed up the laces around her boots. It was hotter than she expected it to be, but it was the middle of summer so she really shouldn’t have been surprised. Her black tank top was large and hung off her body, showing most of her sides with the gaps for her arms. Hair pinned back in the messy little bun and the torn up tan shorts, she was the picture perfect representation of a young adult ready for summer - and she was in the middle of god knows where.

When most of the guests were out meeting each other, Jyn stayed on the porch, sunglasses on, headphones in and reading a book. Knowing full well she looked irritated and unapproachable - Jyn stayed there, heels resting against the wooden railing and observing the rest of the guests when they came to her attention. When the afternoon was fading out and night was taking hold, a group of people walked past rooms, heading towards a little area Jyn had noticed only the staff walked to. Inside the group, one man stood out. Letting her glasses fall for a moment, she saw him glance to her - a wide, intoxicating and charming smirk on his lips before he turned back towards the group. Jyn sighed before going back to her book. 

She felt guilty for her foul attitude, her father was in a bad place too but she acted as though it was only affecting her. Knowing she would have to change in order for this vacation to be their last for a while, Jyn had to make an effort, had to be better and make her father know it was going to be okay and that life could go back to what it once was. For now, Jyn still remained reading her book. Her father came back at one stage, going around their room and muttering to himself as he tried to find things. 

“Have you been here all afternoon?” Galen’s voice called out from inside the room. Jyn kicked her feet off the railing, looking over her shoulder to see Galen buttoning up a dress shirt. 

“Yeah.” 

He huffed at her reply before standing next to her, hands on his hips. “We’re going to the dinner tonight,” he told her.

“What? Why?” she asked bluntly.

“Because you’ve been locked in here all day,” he complained. “Wear something nice tonight, Stardust,” he said, kissing the top of her head. Jyn sighed, setting her book down and resting her elbows on her knees. 

“Yes, Papa,” she replied. Heading into the room, she took her suitcase to the bathroom with her. Fixing up her hair, she let it fall across her shoulders left it in loose waves. Rummaging through the case, she found a pale blue summer dress - one she knew she would have to wear at one point or another to look presentable. She hadn’t realised how early on she’d have to wear it. She placed it on, wearing some heels to match it, she walked out and smiled to her father. He smiled back, taking her underneath his arm, a small sign of affection. 

Jyn and Galen walked into the little dancehall that the resort had set up, dining tables scattered around the dancefloor and a few of the guests getting up and dancing to the music. Galen was dragged to the dancefloor by an older lady and Jyn stayed at their spots, laughing as her father was forced to dance with her in a low stance. Picking at her dinner and her legs crossed, she was trying to enjoy herself but it felt like she was the only young person in a room full of the aging. 

Looking up, Jyn saw a face that was a long memory ago, she barely even realised it was him. “Bodhi?” she asked and he turned. He turned to her and he smiled. The same, awkward and slightly dorky friend she had a few years ago at school. His hair was far longer now, as it needed to needed to be pulled back into a bun and he was much cleaner now as well - Jyn tossed that up to him half wearing one of the waiting uniforms. 

“Jyn!” he called out, coming over to her table quickly. Jyn stood as he got there, and he picked her up easily, hugging her good and tight. “What are you doing here?” he asked, his hands on her hips and keep her at a distance. Jyn shrugged.

“Vacation,” he giggled and Bodhi shook his head. 

“You two don’t stay still enough for it to be a vacation,” he laughed and Jyn bit her lip, shoving his shoulder playfully. 

“You’re telling me,” she said. Bodhi looked over his shoulder, grabbing hold of Jyn’s hand and rushing them both off down some stairs. 

“Hey, come on,” he said quietly as they started in the night and rushing towards a little light further off down the track.

“Where are we going?” she asked, the light becoming brighter and music ringing louder and louder.

“Somewhere fun,” he smiled over to her and Jyn smiled in turn, a natural effect Bodhi had. 

Chasing off down the track, the music was loud but the people inside were louder; fun and happiness reigning across the small space. Bodhi got inside first, opening the door for her. Stepping across the threshold, the room felt electric and alive. The light was dimmed, a few scattered coloured lights hit the ceiling and illuminated the room. And in the middle of it all, a few staffers wandering around the room, they watched the other staffers dance; they were thrust up against one another, their bodies moving and seemed far more relaxed out of the eyes of the guests. 

Bodhi laughed as he watched some of his friends dance, his head resting on Jyn’s shoulder and holding her slightly. It had been a long time since Jyn had a friend to be around - the closeness foreign but not unwelcome. Then, Jyn caught sight of the man she saw earlier in the day. His body was thrust up behind a woman, their hips moving in sync as they smiled and laughed with one another. He was ruggedly handsome, a trait she missed in the dark afternoon she saw him in. 

Gorgeous and rugged - that was all she could really say about him. Messy dark hair, olive skin that glistened with sweat and stubble running harshly across his jaw and upper lip. In tight pants and his dark button down shirt slightly open, he was looking gorgeous and for some reason, Jyn hated him for it. Why on God’s green earth would this guy be allowed to walk around, to even be allowed to dance like that and still be fucking gorgeous? It wasn’t fair. 

“Who’s the guy?” Jyn asked over her shoulder. Bodhi came around to her side, watching her eye and knew who she was talking about.

“Cassian Andor. He’s a big deal around here,” he replied. 

“Why?” she asked again, the music starting to get louder as the dancing started to get heavier with technique and measure.

“Watch him,” he told her. Jyn watched the way he could find the beat, hit it with his partner and make everything look effortless in the process. “Dance instructor and the women go nuts over him,” Bodhi chuckled and Jyn concealed the bite to her lip. She watched his feet and his hips, the moving of which made her feel like she could do it too. 

“Well, I get it,” she muttered, her foot tapping to the beat and when she felt Bodhi’s hip knock against hers, it was obvious that he could see what she was thinking. 

“Show him what you got,” Bodhi said and Jyn stopped tapping her foot then.

“What?” 

“You’re a dancer,” he reminded her. Being trained in dance was something she used to like talking about, the fact that she could take to most dance routines easily and have her partners working easily with her was a gift; but it became almost like an extravagance once her mother died. She would rarely dance anymore - the idea of it alone being ridiculous and pointless. 

“A long time ago,” she remarked, watching the other dancers. 

“A year, Jyn. You were still dancing a year ago,” Bodhi reminded her once more. She shrugged at the idea. 

“I don’t know if i can keep up with what he’s got,” she smiled, and Bodhi held her at arm’s length, smiling to her with a wide and goofy grin. 

“I’ve seen you dance. You can match him,” he said with a wink before he called over to Cassian. He stopped dancing, kissing at his partner’s cheek before leading them both to Bodhi. They hugged each other briefly before Bodhi hugged Cassian’s partner. 

“Who’s this?” Cassian asked. 

“Jyn,” Bodhi started. “She’s a guest.” 

“We’re letting guests in here now?” he scoffed. Jyn bit her tongue before replying sharply. 

“Just a friend of Bodhi’s,” she replied, looking around the room as to avoid looking at him; he may end up pissing her off and she wasn’t in the mood to get irritated the first night at the resort. 

“So, do you wanna dance? Or can’t you?” he asked spitefully. Jyn crossed her arms and scowled at him. 

“I dance. Sometimes,” she shrugged. Cassian’s hand reached to her, grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her towards him.

“Come on,” he urged, taking them to the middle of the  “Stop being afraid,” he whispered and Jyn took in a long breath as Cassian’s hands slid over her body, tracing her curves with cautious fingers. 

Jyn had Cassian pressed up against her, his hand on the small of her back as their hips were pinned and swaying to the sound of the modern music playing. Jyn knew it was that new Little Mix song - something about touch - but she never quite cared for it. Jyn’s arms went over Cassian’s shoulders, both smiling as their hips hit the harder beats. Then, Cassian started to move around Jyn, his hand running over her hip to her stomach as he moved behind her. Jyn reached around the back of her neck to find the side of his.

Cassian’s other hand ran up her thigh, running her dress up slightly as they were started to grind lightly against each other - hips circling. The beat hit and Jyn let her hand find the side of Cassian’s thigh, running up as their bodies were moving more in sync then before. As the beat dropped, Jyn dropped, her leg out to the side. Cassian took hold of her hand, spinning her like a top before pulling her up from the ground again. She was pulled straight into his hold, then they started to tango - Jyn was a little rusty, so she was falling behind when Cassian would lead them quicker. 

They found their rhythm, Cassian spinning and dipping Jyn to his whim and her following easily. She would fling her body into his hold, hike up her leg and have his hand run over her thigh before he pushed it down and had her down on the floor - almost begging at his feet. He would spin her around, pull her up again and they’d be right back to where they were meant to be; bodies pressed together and dancing in sync like Jyn had never experienced before. Cassian and Jyn smiled and had moments of intimacy throughout the entire dance, eyes barely parting. 

The song finished, Cassian dipping Jyn down before flinging her up again to have her wrapped up on his body, arms clinging to him and leg hiked slightly. Jyn and Cassian were both panting, then they fell apart - Jyn’s arms dropping from his shoulders and her leg planting back on the ground. They moved away, almost as though being too close after that was going to torture them. 

“That was fun,” Jyn breathed out. She tucked hair behind her ear, realising that her hair was going to be insanely messed up now. 

“That’s one way of putting it,” Cassian smirked. Jyn fixed up her dress, going to Bodhi’s side - she wasn’t embarrassed or bashful - more so, she wasn’t sure how to maintain a steady breath or heart rate with him staring at her. “See you around, Jyn,” he called out to her. She smiled before she asked Bodhi if she could leave. He nodded and she went back to the dancehall, seeing her father leave as she arrived. 

“Where have you been?” he asked, his arm going around her shoulder.

“Making friends,” she replied and Galen laughed. 

“That’s a first.”


	2. Come On Now, Follow My Lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all like this chapter, please comment and kudos if you enjoy! thank you everyone who read this and enjoyed the first chapter. it means a lot.

Jyn tapped her foot on the railing, fixed in the same position again. She couldn’t quite bring herself to do anything for a few days, a tug in her chest that she hadn’t felt in a long time. Dancing was a strange feeling now and the sensation of it all made her feel uneasy. How could she dance like that and anticipate that this stranger was going to catch her, pull her and hold her when she wanted? Given, he was a dance instructor, but there was always something more with dancers - there’s something more in dance that can’t be translated into words. 

Still, the nagging held her chest and she couldn’t quite face Cassian. Who the hell was he? And why was he so damn hard to get out of her head? Most of the staff knew who Jyn was, as news travelled quickly on Cassian’s dance with her. She had made a few friends, some of the older staff members, Baze and Chirrut. Baze worked on maintaining the resort, fixing up things when he was called, but he was close with the conductor and music selector for the resort, Chirrut. They had been friends when they were young, but Jyn was told that they may have been partners, but no one knew for sure. 

Jyn also made one of her first female friends. Leia Organa. Leia was one of Cassian’s dance partners, but needed to stop dancing soon, as her ankle was badly injured. Leia confessed that she would miss dancing, but she was ready to focus on her goals. Currently, she was on the wait staff, working to fund her college education - yeah, she could be a senator if she really wanted, but how her demanding nature and courage, damn, she could be a general. 

Jyn went down to the mess hall, she picked up her plate and started to scan the area for food she wanted. Not used to all the selections, Jyn picked a few little pieces that she knew she liked and started towards an empty table, as she got there, a familiar face rushed to her side, smirking keenly. 

“If it isn’t Jyn, the girl who says she can’t dance,” he said. Cassian, with his signature smirk and hair just held down by drops of sweat on his forehead - he must have been dancing this morning. 

“Never said I couldn’t dance, I just don’t anymore,” Jyn said, ready to sit down in her seat when Cassian sat down in the spot next to hers. 

“Well, your rusty feet work as well as any other dance instructor here,” he remarked, crossing his arms. 

“I was trained well,” Jyn said, taking her chair out and sitting down opposite him. As she picked at her food, she glanced over to Cassian, who still sat there looking at her. “Don’t you have someone to teach or whatever?” she suggested bluntly. Cassian chuckled. 

“Yeah, but I thought ‘why not get my head bitten off by a pretty guest’,” he said without a doubt in his voice. Jyn’s brow crinkled at the honesty of him. Cassian bit his lip before he leaned over, keep his voice low. “Come back.” 

“What?” Jyn asked, a mouthful of food. 

“Tonight. Come back. It’ll be fun,” he shrugged and as Jyn swallowed, she very much considered the idea. She, however, didn’t want Cassian to reveal in the idea that he could get to her. She leaned back in her chair and gave a soft shrug.

“I’ll think about it,” she muttered. Cassian smiled wide before getting up, going to the food, picking up a muffin and smiling back to Jyn.

“See you tonight,” he said, heading out the door and Jyn rolled her eyes.

It took barely anytime for Bodhi to come around to her table, pretending to clean it. As one of his supervisors went out of sight, he sat down where Cassian was and beamed towards Jyn. It was almost an uncomfortable sight, but Jyn smiled back because Bodhi had that silly grin that always made her smile. “So, Cassian,” he exaggerated. Jyn’s brow furrowed. 

“What?” 

“You like Cassian,” Bodhi said, wiggling his eyebrows. Jyn rolled her eyes. 

“No,” she stated simply. 

“Oh, come on, there was flirting there,” Bodhi smiled, his excitement almost uncontainable. 

“No, there was me being mean to him,” she sighed. 

“That’s your type of flirting!” Bodhi exclaimed, so much so that people turned. 

“I wasn’t, okay?” Jyn whispered. Bodhi moved his chair in to whisper back.

“Okay, fine. But if you dance with him just as heated as last time, I’m calling flirting,” he smiled with the small cheeky grin he had. 

“How did you know I was coming back tonight?” she asked. Bodhi shrugged.

“News travels fast around here. You’ve been a great topic of conversation. Some of the girls have been wondering if you’re straight or not,” he said, standing as his supervisor came back. 

“Don’t let their hope die,” Jyn winked. Bodhi chuckled before rushing off to a dirty table. 

As Jyn walked around the resort in the afternoon, she saw an exhausted Leia untying her hair and taking her apron off from around her waist. She walked down from the dining hall, heading towards the staff quarters. As Jyn spotted her, she had a thought and raced towards the tired staffer. 

“Leia!” Jyn called. Leia turned, smiling as she saw Jyn. 

“Jyn, what’s up?” she asked, throwing her apron over her shoulder.

“Can I borrow a dress?” Jyn asked cautiously. Leia’s smile grew.

“Sure. I know a dress that will make Cassian ecstatic,” Leia winked. Jyn rubbed at her brow, knowing the pink was rushing over her cheeks. 

“This resort must have amazing wifi connection,” she chuckled, a little embarrassed. 

“Come on,” Leia laughed, hooking her arm in with Jyn’s. It took little time to get to the staff quarters, Leia commenting that the larger apartment on the hill was Cassian’s, as it let him dance in peace and with room. Leia’s was in a little apartment, but when Jyn got inside, she had no clue how Leia was handling it. Leia’s clothes, work and dance clothes mixed with her casual ones, were everywhere, scattered and hung up to keep from creasing. It looked like an organised madhouse. 

Finding an assortment of dresses, apparently saving the best for last. Leia talked and advised Jyn on how the dresses looked. There were a few dresses that - yes, she liked - but didn’t quite warm to. As Leia revealed the last dress - a royal azure blue that was a tight fit around her frame and fixed to her waist. As it sat in a skater skirt fashion, it was the perfect fit for dancing. 

As Jyn looked in the mirror, Leia smiled next to her, letting her hands rub Jyn’s shoulders. “You know, you don’t have to pretend you don’t like it here. Find something you like and just go with it,” she said, noticing Jyn’s reluctancy the last few days.

Jyn curled her fingers into the the skirt of her dress nervously. She felt almost free in that dress, never quite letting herself feel comfortable anywhere she went. “It feels weird to like it here. I don’t get to stay in one place long enough to like it. But here...it’s just right,” she let out a blissful sigh as Leia fixed up Jyn’s hair, letting it rest over her shoulders. 

“Yeah, the people do that to you,” Leia replied, an elegant smile gracing her lips. Jyn bit at her own, holding Leia into a tight hug before going off and letting Leia change on her own. Going back to her room, she picked up her heels and strapped them on as she made her way down to the secluded staff area. Along the way, she saw Baze leading Chirrut, their arms locked and they took their time to get to the small space as the last time. Jyn caught up with them, hooking her arm with Baze’s other. 

“Hey, little sister,” he remarked as he leaned over and let his cheek rest on her head slightly before 

“Baze. Chirrut,” she greeted. 

“Do you have a pretty dress on today?” Chirrut asked and Jyn’s brow furrowed. 

“How did you -” 

“I can hear it, Jyn,” Chirrut chuckled. Jyn giggled, tugging tighter on Baze’s arm.

“I’ve got Leia to thank for that,” Jyn replied.

“I’m sure you look fantastic,” Chirrut said, reaching across Baze to take her hand. he kissed it gently before letting it go. 

“Thank you, Chirrut,” she replied. “What’s the music going to be like tonight?” 

“I was requested to play something ‘sexy’, so I’ve got Baze to help me navigate that,” Chirrut said and Jyn laughed.

“Good choice.”

“Any suggestions?” he asked. 

“Shape Of You. Everyone is into it right now, use it,” she suggested.

“Thank you, Jyn,” Baze remarked and let her go further up the track. She raced ahead, heading up the steps, Jyn heard people talking and cheering when someone made a comment. As Jyn made her way through the door, the silence radiated before people bellowed out in hellos. She was approached by a few staff members, commenting on her dress and how she looked - most of them just flirting with her. 

Then, Cassian pushed through the crowd, standing in front of her with eager eyes and anticipation. “You came,” he said, a surprised smile on his face. Baze and Chirrut began setting up the area, everyone cheering the moment they came in. It took little time before music started and the entire room started to dance. It was a song that went on quite quickly, the next song starting any second. 

“I thought about it. Decided to make your night,” she shrugged. Cassian took her hand, tugging her into the middle of the dancefloor. 

“What are you going to show me tonight?” he said. Shape Of You started to play and Jyn bit her lip. 

“Salsa,” she commented, letting her hands go from Cassian, playing with the bottom of her skirt and gesturing with her finger for him to step closer, teasing him. 

“Can you keep up?” he said, pulling their bodies tightly together. 

“Can you?” she said, raising her eyebrow. Cassian chuckled, their hips circling together. 

“You’re talking to someone who grew up learning to salsa,” he said, showing off his footwork. In response, Jyn picked up her feet, showing off her technique and practise she had gone through. When she finally met back to Cassian’s body, he looked surprised.

“Funny, you are too,” Jyn smirked. 

Cassian would spin Jyn out, around and under his arm, keeping her in constantly movement, as well as twirling the dress perfectly. Their feet moved swiftly, matching in their steps and keeping up with the beats. Their bodies would meet before Cassian would lower her down, her leg around his hip. As she was brought up quickly, she chuckled before her feet started to work between Cassian’s. 

It turned out, Cassian was much more skilled than she anticipated - matching her feet in the next chorus, and his foot picking up Jyn’s to let her her feet quickly off the ground. As she came back down, her leg went between his, locking briefly around the back of his calf. Then, her body was lowered down, that leg now outstretched as her arms remained up in Cassian’s hands. He pulled her up, their bodies pinned together and her legs wrapped around his waist. Cassian let his hand run down her chest. 

Cassian’s hand opposite hand ran up her back, sharply taking her up to his chest again. Letting their bodies go back to their original position, they were moving as one again. Spinning out from his embrace, he curled her back in, her back against his chest as their bodies swayed, breaths hitched. They quickly started to circle their hips, Cassian’s hands in her hips to keep them both moving in the exact same way. Her entire body felt heated, Cassian’s hand roaming her with intention. As far as she was concerned, this was an amazing position to be in. With a few more sways, Jyn was spun underneath Cassian’s arm, before she was stopped and allowed to move her feet. 

Cassian moving in, grabbed hold of her, Jyn kicking her leg up onto his opposite leg - a tight hold as her other leg extended up. The crowd around cheered and whistled as their dancing became more intense. Cassian grabbed onto her ankle, running his hand up her skin and moved down towards her thigh. Slipping from his hold, Jyn moved outwards before coming back in and their feets moving to cha-cha. Hips touching, their feets moved like they had been dancing for years. Then, the song ended, both Jyn and Cassian panting as their foreheads touched and were unmoved as the staff started to cheer and whistle in excitement around them. 

“Okay, you have to know that moving like that is going to make people fall in love with you,” Cassian said, panting hard. Jyn chuckled

“Oh, I know,” Jyn smirked, knocking her hip hard into Cassian’s. He stumbled to her side, letting her slip from his grasp and she made her way off the dance floor. Bodhi stood with his arms folded near the door. 

“See, that,” he announced to her, the next song playing loudly. “ _ That _ was flirting,” he remarked. She turned back to Cassian, his face full of wonder before he started being swarmed by people, all dancing around him. 

“Oh, yeah, it was,” Jyn laughed, holding Bodhi’s arm before going back towards her room. When she arrived, her father was leaving for an event in the vacation spot. She was exhausted and took to her bed instantly, laughing to herself and feeling overcome with a sensation that was too foreign for her. She knew that there was something about this place - the people - that had her hooked. She didn’t stand a chance if she wanted to leave. 

In the morning, dressed in a sports bra and some old sweatpants that were far too baggy. She sninched in the stings tightly and made her way down to the dance halls, three different rooms that were all used for different dance instructions at the resort. There was usually one studio open - as far as Jyn was told. She spotted a busy looking Leia rushing off to the dining hall. 

“Hey, Leia!” Jyn called out. Leia perked, tying her hair up and waving as they were passing each other. 

“Hey, rebel!” she called back. 

“Which studio is free today?” Jyn asked. 

“Studio two!” 

“Thanks!”

Jyn found the studio, rolling up her sweatpants and kicking off her sneakers. When Jyn went there, she wasn’t sure where she would start, but she knew she could always turn back to her first dance; ballet. It was difficult and the most torturous things she’d ever done to her feet before, but it was something ingrained in her being. She didn’t have her pointe shoes anymore, not with her anyway, so doing this was going to be a challenge - one she’d gladly accept. 

Finding the bar by the mirror, Jyn took in a deep breath and held her stance. Slowly rising up on her toes, she felt the aches and the cracking that came from each movement. Finally standing on her toes, Jyn took in a breath before landing back on heels. She repeated herself a few times before she arched and bent her toes backwards on the floorboards. She did a few tendus to get back into the rhythm of things. 

Starting with a high chaînés, down to a low and trying for a renverse, Jyn missed the opportunity to jump, something feeling wrong with her technique. She huffed, going back to her tendu, continuing to start with the chaînés and trying for the renverse jump. She tried the jump this time, but her extension and lift from the ground wasn’t nearly what she wanted. She gave a hard groan, going back to her position and lifting up to do another tendu. 

“You’re almost there,” a voice startled her. Jyn dropped down to her feet, turning to see Cassian leaning against the door frame. 

“How would you know?” Jyn retorted, hands on her hips, though she knew the answer. 

“Dance instructor,” he said in an voice that could be only be described as astoundment mixed with exasperation. He moved towards her, standing behind her and his hands delicately laying on her stomach. “You’re releasing your core too late. You’re not going to make the lift you want if you don’t release it before you move into the renverse,” he said into her ear, watching her in the mirror. Jyn sucked in a breath before nodding and Cassian moved to the mirror, watching Jyn. Attempting the renverse again, she breathed through it, watching herself do the chaînés and before her lift, she released the tension in her core and jumped. It felt natural and perfect - landing in fourth crossed position. She sighed as she looked back at Cassian.

“Thank you,” she said, standing up right and Cassian smiled, almost as though he was amazed by her. 

“Who are you? You’re a ballet dancer but you can dance salsa,” he asked walking back towards her.

“Tango, tap, swing, waltz, contemporary. Take your pick,” Jyn indulged herself and Cassian scoffed in surprise. 

“How do you know how to dance?” 

“It’s in my bones,” she shrugged before stepping in towards him, both edging their way closer with every passing moment. “My mother was a dancer. A dance teacher to be more accurate,” she elaborated.

“Ah,” he realised. 

“She let me do ballet at her studio. And I just took to everything I tried to learn,” she explained.

“Including tap?” he questioned. Jyn shook her head before she started to do her favourite dances she learned with her mother; Donald O’Connell’s dance in ‘Singin’ in the Rain’ for  _ Moses Supposes _ . Jyn learned all of Donald’s parts where her mother learned all of Gene Kelly’s parts. She finished and Cassian crossed his arms, smirking slightly as he took in what he just watched. “I’m impressed,” he remarked. Jyn took a seat on the floor, stretching out and letting herself breathe. 

“When my mother died, it was everything to me. Dance, I mean,” she said, reaching out to her toes and pulling herself to that leg. She forgot how flexible she could be if she tried. “After she died, I would dance all the time, go into competitions and connect with her.” 

“Until,” Cassian said sitting down next to her. 

“Until it didn’t. It made my father sad and it just stopped being something worth doing,” she shrugged, licking at her lip. Sometimes thinking about her mother like that made her sad, an uneasy feeling about how she wasn’t supposed to talk about her mother. 

“And now?” he asked. As Jyn looked over, she didn’t know how to respond. 

“I don’t know.” 

“I think you should dance again,” Cassian shrugged and Jyn laughed.

“I know that much.” 

“There’s a competition in a few weeks,” he started. “Enter it with me,” he smiled.

“I don’t…” Jyn said, feeling like her chest was fluttering wildly. Then, her brow furrowed as she thought on it all. “Why do you need the money?” 

“Why do you think I need money?” Cassian defended himself.

“How much is it?” she asked, waiting patiently for the response. Cassian rolled his eyes. Jyn still waited. He huffed.

“Two thousand dollars.” 

“Yeah. Why do you need it?” Jyn laughed. Cassian rubbed at the back of his neck, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his knees. 

“I work at a resort, Jyn. I don’t have a full time job and I want to -” 

“You want to open your own dance studio,” she said, a little astounded by him. She bit her lip as the heat ran over her cheeks. 

“How did you -” 

“You have the eyes of a dancer. And that look is the same in everyone wanting to start something new,” she shrugged. Cassian shook his head, as though the idea itself was enough to make her not agree. “I’ll do it,” she replied and he looked over to her. She kept surprising him and she knew it. 

“It’s going to be a pleasure working with you, Erso,” he smiled.

Jyn laid back on the hardwood floors, glancing over to Cassian who smiled over to her. In the moment, Jyn knew that helping Cassian was a selfless act - giving him a chance like her mother once had. Yet, there was a part of her that just wanted to see Cassian - he made her feel different, stronger than before, a reason to dance and smile while doing. Or just something more. It would take most of the day for her to realise everything this meant. She’d be working with Cassian every spare moment he had, close quarters and constant arguing between two different dancers. 

What the hell has she gotten herself in for?


End file.
